


Kill Me

by lunasnow



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasnow/pseuds/lunasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karsinizdaki coktan gitmisse, ona veda etmekten baska careniz yoktur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yazarken kalbim gercekten cok kirildi, gozlerim dolu dolu yazdim. Newt'e kendi vedami etmeliydim Thomas'in bakisindan.   
> Spoiler iceriyor, fazlasiyla. Kitaptan direkt alintilar var. The Death Cure'u okumadiysaniz bu fici de okumanizi tavsiye etmiyorum. 
> 
> #30STM - The Kill

_232.12.14_

 

_Lutfen, Tommy. Lutfen._

 

Thomas gozlerini Kayran'in soguk gecelerinden birine actiginda beyninde yankilanan uc kisa kelime onu deliye cevirecek gibiydi. Bu Teresa'yla yaptigi konusmalara benziyordu, sanki sesin sahibi zihnine fisildiyordu. Sesin sahibi... Newt.

 

Ruya gormus olmaliydi, ama Newt'i neden ruyasinda gorsundu ki? Basini iki yana salladi, Chuck aldigi nefesi yuksek sesle verirken uyuyordu. Thomas bir sure onun her nefes alis verisinde inip kalkan karnini izlerken uyuyakalmayi umuyordu. Ne kadar sure oldugunu fark etmeden oyle durmaya devam etti, sonunda uykunun bu gece onu bir daha ziyaret etmeyecegini fark ettiginde uyku tulumunun icinden cikti. Kayran'da dusunmek icin favori yerlerinden biri olan mezarliga dogru ilerledi gecenin karanliginda. Labirent'ten kacislarina az kalmisti, eger basarabilirlerse. Thomas ilerlerken soguk kemiklerine kadar onu titretiyordu. Bunun gercekten Kayran'in sert sogugu mu yoksa korkudan mi oldugundan emin olamadi, korktugunu kendine itiraf etmeyecekti. Cunku korku sizi icten ice kemirirdi ve o zaman yapabilecek gucte oldugunuz seyleri bile yapamazdiniz. Korku denen sinsi duygunun onu ele gecirmesine izin vermeyecekti. Kendisine uzak bir mesafeden gelen duydugunu sandigi sesle durdu. Bu saatte herkes uyuyor olmaliydi. Gokyuzune bakti ve renginden Tava'nin bile kalkmasina birkac saat oldugunu tahmin etti. Kosucu icinden gelen derin istekle, buyuk duvarlara dogru ilerledi. Labirent'te bu saatte kosmak cilginlik olurdu, zaten duvarlar birbirine gecmis ve acilacak gibi durmuyordu. Belki tirmanabilirdi, _belki._ Ama Izdırap Verenler'le bir gece daha gecirmeye hazir olmadigini dusundu Thomas, gucunu sonraya saklamaliydi. Yine de ayaklari onu mezarlik yerine buyuk duvarlara dogru gotururken, Thomas bu sefer kesinlikle duydugu sesle arkasina dondu.

 

Newt ondan en az otuz metre uzakta, topallayarak yuruyordu. Onu nerde gorse tanirdi ve bunun topalliyor olmasiyla alakasi bile yoktu. Newt'in ona yaklasmasini beklerken konustu;

 

“Herkes uyuyor saniyordum.”

 

“Uyuyorlar zaten.” dedi Newt aralarindaki mesafeyi her adiminda kisaltirken. “Senin bu saatte ne isin var, Tommy?”

 

Thomas ona cevap vermek yerine gokyuzunu delermiscesine yukselen beton duvarlara yuzunu dondu. Newt bununla anlarken, guldu.

 

“ _Sen bile_ bu kadar aptal olamazsin, caylak.”

 

Bu Thomas'i da guldururken yine cevap vermedi. Yine de Newt cevabini gercekten alamadigi icin tatmin olmus gorunmuyordu.

 

“Kotu ruya mi?” dedi duvarlara dogru ilerlerken. Thomas onun aksanini sevdigini fark etti, onu farkli kilan ozelliklerinden biriydi. Kumral cocuk sonunda vardiginda, dibine çöktü. Thomas bir sure onun basinda dikildikten sonra basini yavasca sallayarak yanina oturdu.

 

“Sanirim.”

 

“Sence anilarinin bir parcasi mi geliyor?”

 

Thomas basini hayir anlaminda sallarken cevap vermedi. Newt'le Labirent'e gelmeden once tanistiklarini sanmiyordu. Zaten bu sadece bir ruyaydi, bir anlami yoktu.

 

Bir sure daha sessizce oturduklarinda Thomas yaninda oturan cocugu izliyordu. Ne kadar ufak diye dusundu, yine de guclu olmaliydi cunku Newt Labirent'te en uzun kalanlardan biriydi ve bir sekilde ölmemeyi basarmisti. Thomas geldigi ilk gunden beri Newt bir sekilde onun yaninda olmustu ve ona Tommy diye seslenen tek kisiydi. Bu bir sekilde iyi hissettiriyordu, bir sekilde _guvende_...

 

Newt sonunda ayaklandiginda Thomas basini kaldirip ona bakti.

 

“Havanin aydinlandigini gormuyor musun, caylak? Burda oturmaya devam edersen kahvaltiyi kaciracaksin. Tabi Labirent'i ac bir sekilde gezmek istiyorsan sen bilirsin.”

 

Ilermeye basladiginda Thomas arkasindan beklemesini soylerken ona yetisti.

 

***

 

“ _Neden topalladigimi bilmek ister misin Tommy? Sana hic anlatmis miydim? Hayir, sanmiyorum.”_

 

Thomas dehsetle gozlerini actiginda, zihninde yankilanan cumlelerin tonu onu rahatsiz ediyordu. Newt'i daha once hic bu tonda konusurken duymamisti, anlamiyordu. Neden iki gun ust uste onu ruyasinda gorup duruyordu? Bunlar birer parca ani gibiydi, Thomas her uyandiginda ruyasi zihnindeki karanliga karisip gidiyordu ve son cumleden baska hicbir sey hatirlamiyordu. Bu tipki Kayran'a ilk geldiginde aklinda isminin Thomas oldugunu bilmesinden baska hicbir sey hatirlamamasi gibiydi. Thomas birinin onu sarstigini neden sonra fark etti. Ayilmaya calisirken basinda durup onu omzundan sarsan Minho'ydu.

 

“Gunaydin, lule kafa. Daha ne kadar uyumayi planliyordun? Labirent'te yapilacak islerimiz var, kosmak gibi, hatirladin mi?”

 

Thomas kendigi toparladi ve uyku tulumundan cikti, Minho'nun onun icin Tava'dan aldigi elmasini isirirken sirt cantasini kapti. Yine Tava'nin verdigi su ve sandvici de cantasina tikti.

 

Labirent'te durmadan kosuyorlardi, henuz mola vermemislerdi bile. Thomas alnindan akan teri silmeye zahmet etmeden bogazini temizledi. Butun gun aklini kurcalayan o soruyu sormak zorundaydi.

 

“Minho.” dedi nefes nefese. “Bir sey sorabilir miyim?”

 

“Yine ne oldu lule kafa, birazdan mola verecegimizi soyledim ya.”

 

“O degil.” dedi temposunu bozmadan. “Seyi soracaktim...”

 

Minho da hizini kesmeden ona hizli bir bakis atti, sormasini bekliyordu.

 

“Newt neden topalliyor?”

 

Koşucularin lideri durmasa da Thomas onun hafifce tokezledigini fark edebildi. “Bunu ona sorman gerekiyor.” Devam etmeyince Thomas bunun konusmanin sonu oldugunu anladi, sessizce kosmaya devam ederken ici icini yiyordu.

 

Aksam atesin basinda Newt'le otururlarken, bu konuyu acamayacak kadar cekingendi. Newt'in ters bir tepki vereceginden korkuyordu, sessizce konservesinden aksam yemegini yerken Kayranli cocuga kacamak bakislar atmayi surdurdu.

 

“Ne oldu caylak, bugun cok sessizsin.” Thomas bununla bakislarini Newt'e cevirirken omuz silkti.

 

“Uzun bir gun oldu.”

 

“Bugunlerde senin icin hep uzun bir gun oluyor...” diye mirildandi Newt. Thomas konservesini yere birakirken ona bir bakis atti. Neyi kastettigini sordugunda bu kez omuz silken Newt oldu.

 

“Ne kadar uyuyorsun?”

 

Thomas dusunmeden cevapladi. “Az.” Newt tahmin ettigini soylerken konusma orda tikandi. Kosucu atesi izliyor, icindeki sorma arzusuna karsi cikamadi.

 

“Newt, ozel degilse bir sey sorabilir miyim?”

 

Newt konserve yemegini nihayet bitirmisken, lokmasini yuttuktan sonra sormasini soyledi.

 

“Ayagin... Nasil oldu?”

 

Thomas, arkadasinin gozlerinden bir golge gectigini fark etti. Birkac kez daha yutkunduktan sonra hafifce basini kasidi. “Yemegini bitir, caylak. Sonra da gidip biraz uyu. Aklini gereksiz seylere yoruyorsun.” Ardindan kalkip topallayarak uzaklastiginda, Thomas'i atesin basinda dusunceleriyle bas basa birakmisti.

 

* * *

 

 

_232.4.8_

 

Thomas, deliligin neredeyse onu tamamen ele gecirdigi arkadasinin karsisinda duruyordu. Simdi her sey daha anlamliydi, Kayran'da gordugu ruyalar, duydugu sesler... Thomas biliyordu, Newt Deli Sarayi'na goturulmeden once biraktigi ufak notta her seyi acikliga kavusturmustu.

 

_Öldür beni. Eger arkadasimsan, öldür beni._

 

Newt ondan, hayati boyunca Thomas'tan istedigi tek seyi yerine getirmedigi icin nefret ediyordu. Newt Işıl'a bagisikligi olmayan Kayranlilar'dan biriydi. Ve hastalik onun beynini ele geciriyordu, Newt artik atesin basinda oturup saatlerce sohbet ettigi arkadasi degildi, o coktan gitmisti.

 

Thomas notu zamaninda okumadigi icin, Newt ondan nefret ediyordu. Thomas, Minho ve digerleri onu Deli Sarayi'nda buldugunda Thomas'a nefret kusmasinin sebebi oydu. Thomas istegini yerine getirmemisti, onu öldürmemisti.

 

Thomas bunu yapamazdi, en yakin arkadasini, hatta arkadastan ote duygular besledigini kendine yeni yeni itiraf ediyor oldugu Newt'i öldüremezdi. Sevdiginiz insani nasil öldürürdünüz ki?

 

Ve tam su anda; Thomas dehsetle Newt'in karsisinda duruyordu. Çocuk ona nefret kusuyor, firsati olsa gozlerini parmaklariyla yerinden oyacak gibi bakiyordu. Ve Thomas, duydugu cumleyle irkildi.

 

“Neden topalladigimi bilmek ister misin Tommy? Sana hic anlatmis miydim? Hayir, sanmiyorum.”

 

Thomas kusmak uzereydi, Kayran'dayken duydugu sesler ruyadan ibaret degildi. Thomas artik biliyordu.

 

“Ne oldu?”

 

“Labirent'te kendimi öldürmeye calistim. O lanet duvarlardan birinin yarisina kadar tirmanip asagiya atladim. Alby beni buldu ve tam kapilar kapanmadan Kayran'a surukledi. Ondan nefret ediyordum, Tommy. Her gunun her saniyesi nefret ettim. Ve hepsi... senin... _suçundu!_ ”

 

Thomas'in kani damarlarinda donarken artik biliyordu, bunu bildigi icin kendisinden nefret etti. Newt bu sekilde karsisinda durdugu icin hayattan nefret etti, bagisik olmadigi icin Newt'ten nefret etti. Onu koruyamadigi icin kendisinden yine nefret etti.

 

Newt karsisinda onu öldürmesi icin yalvariyordu.

 

“Öldür beni yoksa seni öldürürüm!”

 

Thomas zamani geriye almak, Newt'i burdan cok uzak bir yere goturmek ve bunlarin hepsini yasanmamis saymak istiyordu. ISYAN'dan nefret ediyordu, Newt'i ondan calan Işıl'dan nefret ediyordu.

 

“ÖLDÜR BENİ!” diye bagirdi Newt, sanki son kez akli yerine gelmis gibi. Sanki birkac dakika sonra tamamen aklini kaybeden ve delilige teslim olacak gibi. Thomas baska caresi olmadigini biliyor ve artik agliyordu. Icindeki kusma istegini bastirdi, Newt'e dogru bir adim atti. Suratini iki elinin arasina alip dudaklarina ilk ve son opucugunu kondururken agliyordu. Gozyaslari Newt'in yuzunu islatti. Ve kendisine en azindan ona bu kadarini borclu oldugunu dusundu.

 

Newt'in sesi yumusadi. “Lütfen, Tommy. Lütfen.”

 

Thomas'in kalbi bu cumleyle donarken, dudaklarini isirdi. Bir adim geri gitti, elleri titredi ama bunun kendini durdurmasina izin vermedi.

 

Thomas tetigi cekti.


End file.
